tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Magentata
Magentata is a freak created by GFP (under the alias Dethdad123). He was one of the main antagonist of The G Crisis series. His theme song is Esaka 03. History After a day of selling pork skins to the general public, Magentata falls down a manhole, which leads to him finding a Magenta colored Gibus, he senses some kind of energy radiating off of the hat so he takes it. After returning to Viaduct, he tries the hat on, only to black out. When he awakens he sees that every metal object in his radius is floating. He begins to wave his arm around noticing that the objects are moving in the same manner as his arm. During his levitation shenanigans a BLU Spy sneaks behind Magentata preparing to back stab him. Magentata turns his head and lifts the knife up with his hand. Confused the Spy begins to run only to be stabbed in the back by his own knife. This event causes Magentata to think that with his new ability no one can defeat him. Appearance Magentata is a PRL Scout who wears a magenta colored Gibus (named "Magenta") and a magenta colored truands tunic. He is usually seen with a smug grin on his face. Behavior and Personality Magentata is an overconfident arrogant buffoon who believes his ability to manipulate metal makes him the most powerful being in the universe. He sees himself as superior to all beings and will attack things on sight if he deems them to be worthy of his challenge. If Magentata loses his Gibus he will immediately begin to cower and beg for mercy due to his weakness. If begging does not work for him, then he will attempt to run away. If he succeeds in begging for mercy he will attempt to sneak attack his opponent, If said attack fails he will blame his Gibus for malfunctioning. Powers and Abilities Magentata's main combat strategy is to have a battleground suited specifically for himself. This involves leading opponents to metal filled areas or using metals on his opponent. * Agility: His agility seems to be above average, being able to do acrobatic stunts without effort. * Metal Manipulation: His main ability is to control almost any metal (exception being any type of Australium) using his magenta colored Gibus. With this ability he is able to contort, move, and erase metals from existence. * Convincing: He is extremely good at acting, being able to convince almost anyone that he either surrenders or Is telling the truth. * Observant: He completely surrounds himself with area’s filled with metal, if he is in a area where there is none, then his first course of action is to find an area with at least one metal object. Magentapowa.jpg|The power of the Gibus 2FA9EE99-EF6D-4117-8CE5-5131EA97A9EF.png|Manipulating a spear Faults and Weaknesses * Without the Gibus Magentata's powers cannot function thus leaving him defenseless. * His physical strength is pathetic, barely being able to survive a punch from Painis Cupcake. * Movement of large objects cause massive strain on his body. Trivia * The original concept of the character was to be a cross of two characters from the popular Manga series Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, those characters being Magenta Magenta and Risotto Nero, with Magentata dressing as a jester. However during the later stages of conception the idea was almost completely dropped, aside from the power of Metal manipulation and the Magenta based name and color scheme. * In 2017 the original version of Magentata (named Magenta) was used as one of the main antagonist of ”The G Crisis series” however after the series was cancelled by it‘s creator, he was completely remade having only the Metal manipulation powers as a remnant of its original incarnation. Category:Scouts Category:PRL Team Category:Glass Cannons Category:Near-normal Category:Freaks with Theme Songs